


Hell's Perfect Soul

by prettyodd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Bombs, Cute, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Hate, Hell, Hellhounds, Hunting, Light Smut, Love, Pain, Plot Twists, Prophecy, Regret, Sadness, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyodd67/pseuds/prettyodd67
Summary: Dean Winchester has been hunting with his girlfriend and his brother for 7 years. However, when Dean’s girlfriends sister, who Sam has hidden feelings for, experiences something traumatic, their lives go to hell, literally.(Also don't want to give too much away)After Chapter 2 it gets more into the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

SAM  
I feel my breath be taken away as I’m kicked down to the floor. My head smashes against the wooden wall of the old house, and I start to feel an aching pain already. I struggle to lift myself up, but the vampire kicks me back down again, this time in the gut. I wheeze, the ache reaching my stomach.  
I lean over and reach for the knife in my pocket. I start to push myself up, but the same vamp just whacks the knife out of my hand, leaving me defenseless. Fuck.  
I look behind the vampire to Dean who’s struggling to fight off two alone. My only hope is to try to knock him down. I swing a punch that the vampire easily dodges, but I avoid his attempt to punch me back. I make another swing, and this time I feel it connect to his jaw, and I immediately hear a crack. The vampire holds his hands up for a second, the perfect opportunity to knock it down. I kick him right in the knee, causing him to lean forward. I quickly scramble to get up, not wanting him to pull me back down.  
I go to knock him down finally, but out of nowhere, another vampire charges at me, and before I can react, it lunges and sends me falling hard to the ground. I feel the pain course through my body, and now the other vampire from before joins the new one to surround me. They smile deviously, their fangs dripping saliva and the taste for blood in their faces.  
“Dean!” I shout, not knowing any other option.  
Unfortunately, that only made one of them turn their attention to Dean who was already coming to help. Now they know he’s coming.  
I push off the wall, taking this small distraction as an opportunity to try to fight the vampire that’s taking me on. However, Dean kills the other one almost instantly, and since I don’t have my knife any longer, he takes on the other one. It manages to land a punch, but Dean quickly rebounds, stabbing it right in the stomach. It falls to the ground, and Dean immediately chops off its head. Blood splatters up to his face, and he wipes it off, disgusted.  
I breath heavily, my body aching all over. They’re all dead now, or at least I think so.  
We run quickly outside of the building. Dean’s girlfriend, Aliza, has been fighting off some vampires outside. She’s still brawling with one, but within a second, she decapitates it swiftly.  
Dean and Aliza met about seven years ago when Dad was still throwing us around in different schools. They had been seniors and were just having a casual fling, but it was the first time I actually saw Dean stop flirting with every girl he saw. They just grew closer, until we had to leave, but Dean had already dropped the bomb about him hunting. After she graduated, her and Dean met up, and they’ve been hunting together ever since.  
“That wasn’t too bad,” Aliza sighs, her breath still fast. She looks at us with a look of relief on her face.  
I shake my head, smiling a bit. “A lot more showed up than Bobby warned us about.”  
“You think?” Dean quickly snips, still trying to wipe off the blood on his face.  
“Alright, let’s get our stuff from the motel and then head out,” I say, and I feel my whole back ache when I move.  
We walk towards the Impala, and I limp a little. It hurt when I fell more than I thought it would. But it’s routine at this point, going on a hunt, being sore for a few days, and then doing it all over again. We just gotta stick through it though.  
We put our weapons in the trunk, and I sit in the backseat this time, letting Aliza be in the front with Dean.  
“Hey, Sammy, we’re gonna stop at a bar off the highway,” Dean says, opening the door.  
“It says it’ll only take about 30 minutes to get there,” Aliza says, phone in hand.  
“Of course you’re looking at how long it takes to get to the food,” I shake my head, smiling.  
“Oh, fuck you,” She says, not denying it.  
I hop into the back seat, and Dean urges on the gas pedal, and I feel myself falling asleep. I stare out the window, the sun setting over the fields. In a minute, I’m asleep.  
I wake up to the sound of Led Zeppelin cranked up by Dean. I look in the rearview mirror and see him laughing, his eyes wrinkling.  
“Really, dude?” I say, sitting up.  
He just shrugs, getting out of the car. I watch him and Aliza walk hand in hand, occasionally shoving each other. I climb out of the car and smile when I hear Aliza’s laugh echo through the parking lot.  
I make it into the bar, the familiar musky smell washing over me. I look around to see a bunch of the same guys in ripped tank tops, baggy jeans with no belt, and big Harley Davidson boots. This is more of a biker joint than a bar. There’s peanut shells littering the floor, and the smell of cheap beer and sweat is overpowering. I don’t get why Dean likes these places.  
I look over to see Aliza and Dean sitting in a booth, and I slide into the seat opposite side of them.  
A waitress with fairly tan skin and a tight white shirt walks over and says, “Hello, I’m Gwen, I’m gonna be serving you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?”  
“I’ll take a Samuel Adams,” Dean orders, just like every time.  
“I’ll just have water please,” Aliza says.  
“I’ll take a Sam Adams too, thanks,” I say, quickly smiling at the waitress.  
“Alright, I’ll put those right in for ya,” She smiles, and I watch as she walks away.  
“Sam, there’s a right and a wrong way to check out a girl,” Dean starts, “And that was not the right way.”  
“You can look at someone without checking them out, you know,” I quickly say back.  
“Like you can give flirting advice,” Aliza laughs.  
“Hey, you still chose me,” Dean says, resting his arm casually on the back of the booth.  
“Don’t know why, you’re flirting is shit,” She says, raising her eyebrows in amusement.  
“If it was so shit, then why are you sitting here?”  
“Oh, shut up,” Aliza responds, trying to not smile.  
Dean turns his head and gives her a quick kiss just as the waitress walks over.  
“Here’s the,” She starts when Dean leans in. “Sam Adams,” She finishes quietly.  
She sets down the other drinks, her face slightly blushing.  
“Thank you,” I say, smiling awkwardly.  
I pull out my laptop, looking for a hunt to research. I find a few deaths, but most of them sound like the normal accidents. One catches my eye, and it’s about two girls that were found in the back of an alley in their car with the blood drained from their bodies. The car was smashed up, so it was called as an accident, but it’s pretty obvious it was a set up.  
“Hey, so I think I found this hunt up in Washington,” I start, looking at Dean and Aliza. They both quickly focus their attention on me.  
“What do you think it is?” Dean asks.  
“Pretty sure its a vampire,” I answer, “Two girls with the blood drained from their bodies.”  
“Yeah that’s sounds like us,” He says.  
“How far away is it?” Aliza asks.  
“About fifteen hours,” I respond.  
She nods, taking a sip of her water.  
The waitress brings over our food, and we finish up, heading off for the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza's sister is introduced as well as her boyfriend, Jared. However, Jared reveals some heartbreaking news after they get out of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally posting another chapter, hopefully we will have the next one up next week. Be ready for some big surprises!

SAVANNAH  
I set down another Chai on the counter to give to the customer, probably the twentieth one of the day. It’s the most popular drink at the little cafe I work at. I love working here. It’s tucked away on a side street of the downtown in a big city, so even though it’s hidden, people hear about it. Everything about the cafe gives me happiness, from the cool paintings on the wall, to my funky coworkers. I’m always happy to wake up so I can come here and work.  
There’s only ten minutes left in my shift, but it feels like so long. I barely got any sleep last night, since my boyfriend Jared and I stayed up binging the Indiana Jones movies.   
“Only nine minutes left, Vanny,” Chris laughs, giving me a little smile with my nickname. There was one day where I complained about my name being boring and Chris said he should give me a cool   
nickname, so Vanny stuck.   
“Maybe we just close up shop now,” I shrug, and I begin to wash a mug in the sink. Chris stands beside me, washing a few cups as well.   
“Yeah, Mick would kick our asses,” He laughs. “Have to get those last few customers.”   
I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket, and I dry off my hands and set down the mug. I look at it and see a text from my sister, Aliza. “Hey, we’re gonna try and get to New York next week or so. Let me know if you wanna meet up.”  
She sends texts like this quite often, little reminders letting me know that she’ll be near me with whatever her job is. She says she, Dean, and his brother Sam just run this little mechanical sort of company. Fix old cars and stuff. I try to tell her how stupid that is, but she always gives me the same shitty answer. On how it makes her feel good, fixing up old cars and saving their memories.   
To be honest, the fact that she just ran off with Dean right after high school even though she had a whole plan for college still pisses me off. It doesn’t make sense how she’d just run off with some guy when she had this big future planned out. Now she’s just fixing cars? Seems a bit odd if you ask me. She didn’t have to do the same job as Dean in order to be with him. But I don’t know, whatever works for her I guess.  
I finish cleaning the last table, and I go say bye to Chris, eager to see my boyfriend, Jared. We planned to go out to his favorite Italian restaurant because we both really want pasta.   
I walk out to see Jared’s smiling face waiting in the silver Honda. I rush across the street, holding a Chai in my hand. I decided to make for him last minute.   
I open the door, sitting in the passenger seat.   
“Here, I made you a Chai,” I set it down in the cup holder between the seats. He just smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss.  
“Thanks babe,” He says. He seems especially happy to see me today, he can’t contain his smile. Even though he’s being all smiley, just looking at him I can tell somethings off.   
“How was work?” He asks, starting to pull out of the parking spot.  
“Pretty good,” I say. “We’re getting a new pumpkin spice flavor for the milkshakes and you know I be trying that.”   
“I still stand by that the caramel is the best one,” He shrugs.   
“Loser,” I laugh. “Did you have a good day?”  
He stares out the front for a few seconds and says, “It was okay.”  
“What happened?”   
Jared works as a nurse for an old man named George who has Parkinson’s disease. He loves George, and he’s told me stories about how they sit for hours and Jared listens to George tell stories about his life, or how they go on drives and listen to music together. I don’t really know what could’ve just been okay, he usually loves work.  
He doesn’t respond, but I can tell something really bad has happened because he starts to say something, but his voice just cracks, and in seconds tears are falling down his face. I stare at him in shock for a few seconds, my mind racing on what to do.   
“Jared, pull over,” I say, a bit more panicked now. I rest a hand on his back as he pulls to the side of the road.  
“What happened?” I ask again.  
He wipes away a few tears, but they still stream down his face. He takes a deep breath, and I hold his hand.  
“George died,” He says bluntly.   
George died? Fuck, I think. I just pull him into a hug, not knowing what else to do, and say, “I’m so sorry.”   
He doesn’t say anything for a while, and I don’t push him. I know how hard this must be, but we both knew it was going to happen eventually. Doesn’t make it any easier when it does happen.  
He clears his throat, and he quickly looks over to me. “Yeah, the uh, the office told me when I got to work. Apparently it was overnight.”   
I debate what to say, but everything I’m thinking of isn’t right. Thankfully, Jared keeps talking, “I knew it would happen, but I kinda just tried to, I don’t know. I guess I tried to forget why I was really there.”   
“I’m sorry,” I say again, still trying my best on what to say. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I’ll be here if you want to.”   
He nods, and he takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” He gives me a strained smile, and I look out the window to the road, trying to avoid the stinging in my own eyes of tears threatening to drop.  
“Why don’t we just head home?” I offer, knowing we shouldn’t go anywhere tonight. He’s going to need to be able to just sit and process what happened.   
“Okay,” He says. He brings the car back onto the road, and I catch myself looking over at him every few seconds. I’ve seen him sad before, but he’s never really broken down in front of me.   
He wipes his face, and without knowing it, the car begins to swerve over to the left, into the other side. I stare in front of us and see a huge Ford truck approaching. Jared tries to grab the wheel again, but I accidentally get in his way since I’m doing the same thing. We’re both too late. The Ford connects into the side of the car, and we go spinning off. I feel my whole body shake, and I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel the car lose control. Once I feel it stop, I quickly open my eyes and look over at Jared. Blood is flowing quite quickly from a cut right above his eye, and he’s looking at me in worry.   
“Are you okay?” He asks hurriedly, but I don’t answer. All I can focus on is the huge semi truck behind Jared, coming right for our small crash site. It’s gonna smash right into our car. It’s too close. In a second, everything goes to complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza gets an unexpected call from the hospital bearing suspicious news about Savannah and Jared with a heartbreaking end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry we've waited so long, we got lazy lol. Enjoy, plz comment/ kudos, and stay with the story!

DEAN  
I glance over past my laptop to see the sun shining down in on our crappy motel room. I’m currently sitting in the kitchen of the motel with my laptop open researching a hunt. Sam is taking a shower, and Aliza is researching on the couch. It’s a lazy day, just trying to find out what the hell we’re hunting.   
“I can’t find anything,” Aliza says, shutting her laptop. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.   
“We’ll just wait until Sammy’s done,” I say, shutting my laptop as well. Normally, I give up researching before her and then let her and Sam figure it out, but occasionally she doesn’t even try. I once caught her watching YouTube instead of helping us research before.   
I walk into the kitchen and take a beer out of the fridge. I grab an orange sitting beside the beer, deciding I should eat a little something today. I hear a loud annoying buzz and look over to see Aliza’s phone buzzing.   
“Can you get that?” She asks.   
“You’re too lazy to answer your own phone?” I question, smiling slightly.   
“Yes,” She says, not even denying it. She takes a sip of cranberry juice from the container and I shake my head. I don’t get why she can’t just pour a glass.   
The ringing stops, and I say, “Too late now.”  
I open up the beer, taking a sip. Her phone begins to ring again.  
“Can you please get it?” Aliza asks, taking another swig. This time I know she’s not asking out of laziness, just she doesn’t care who answers the phone.   
I pick up the phone this time.  
“Hello,” I say, and I take another sip of my beer.   
“Is this Savannah Jules’ sister?” A woman asks on the other end of the line.  
“No, but it’s her boyfriend.”   
I’m already weirded out. Aliza talks about Savannah quite often, but we never really go see her. Savannah never really talks to us often anyways. I don’t blame her, we’re telling her some bullshit lie instead of the truth about us hunting. I get it, but I’m afraid it’ll destroy their bond.   
“Savannah got into an accident and is currently in New York General Hospital with her boyfriend,” The woman says. “Aliza was written as the first immediate contact for emergencies.”   
“Well what the hell happened?” I look over to Aliza to see her looking at me with more interest.   
“We aren’t allowed to tell you that, sir. We need you here in person,” The woman says, and I shake my head in disbelief.   
“That’s bullshit,” I mutter. I clear my throat and answer woman more politely knowing it’s just her job, “Uh, thank you for the notice.”   
I hang up the phone and look over to Aliza who’s now standing up and staring at me. “What was that all about?”   
“It was a hospital in New York,” I respond, “Savannah and Jared were in an accident. They wouldn’t tell me anything.”  
Aliza doesn’t answer at first, I just watch her face flood with worry. I watch her breaths get quicker and she manages to ask, “Did they say if she’s stable or?”   
After I think about it they didn’t even tell me if they were both alive. “No, they said nothing.”   
It feels like everything is happening so much slower, and I watch, not sure of how she’ll act. She nods her head, and I watch her open her mouth, but then quickly closes it.   
“Listen, they would’ve told us if something bad had happened, alright? It’s gonna be okay,” I say, trying to make sure she doesn’t already assume the worst.   
“We don’t know that Dean,” She says, her voice quiet and hurt. “She could be dying. I’m her emergency contact. For when things go to absolute shit.”   
Even though I want to tell her how she’s wrong, I don’t. Since I know she’s right.   
Her eyes are starting to get get teary and red is seeping into her face. I take a few steps and give her a hug, not knowing what else to do. She cries into my chest, and I feel fear creep through my body. I’ve never seen her like this before. I’ve seen her cry sure for many reasons but fortunately I had never witnessed her crying over a loved one. Until now.   
“Anything could’ve happened,” She mumbles, and I just rub my hand on her back as she keeps mumbling incoherent things to me.   
I hear Sam come out of the bathroom, and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as he looks at Aliza and then to me.   
I pull Aliza off of me, and she wipes her eyes, and looks over my shoulder to see Sam. She clears her throat and walks past me to pack her bag.   
“What happened?” Sam asks, and I can tell he’s still wondering if what he saw was something that involved him.   
“Savannah and Jared were in an accident and they’re in a hospital in New York,” I respond.   
Sam looks at me in shock, his eyes wide. “Oh my god, are they okay?”   
“We don’t know,” I shrug, “We should get going through.”   
I warily look back over to Aliza, and I see her nearly shaking as she randomly throws stuff into her bag. I know how much Savannah means to her, and I never would’ve even thought of Savannah getting hurt. Since we were keeping her safe by not telling her about hunting, but I guess we all forgot about everything else in the world.   
-  
We pull up to the parking lot of the hospital, and Aliza immediately swings open the door and runs into the hospital, not even waiting for Sam or I. When we make it to where Aliza is, she seems to be getting annoyed with the receptionist.   
I come up behind her and say, “What’s going on?”   
“I don’t know, apparently I have to fill out some form or some shit,” Aliza says, putting her hands to her face.   
“Alright,” I look to receptionist, “I’ll take one of those forms please.”   
I get Aliza to walk away with me, even though she’s muttering on how messed up this is.   
“This is so fucking stupid. We should be able to just go in,” She says as Sam and I quickly fill out the form. She’s pacing back and forth, and surprisingly, I’m not getting annoyed with her.   
After ten or so minutes, we’re done with the form, and are being lead up the correct floor.   
We make it to the third floor, and before we even get a chance to come up to us a doctor is already standing in front of us.   
“Are you Aliza Jules?” He asks.   
She nods, and he gives us all a worried glance. “Savannah and Jared were in a very extreme car crash. At first they collided with one car, and then a second one hit them from the side. Savannah managed to get out with only a few fractured ribs and a concussion.”   
“Oh thank God,” Aliza says lightly, and I hold her hand reassuringly.   
“Unfortunately,” the doctor sighs, “Jared didn’t make it. I’m sorry. The doctors tried everything they could, but there was no activity in his brain.”   
I watch the color drain from Aliza’s face. This news is awful, and now she has to watch her sister go through this pain too.   
“I was going to break the news to Savannah now,” The doctor says.   
“Would I, uh would I be able to tell her instead?” Aliza asks.   
“Yes, of course. She woke up just a few moments ago, so she’ll probably be a little out of it still.” The doctor walks away, already beginning to talk with a different family.   
“Aliza, are you sure you wanna do this?” Sam asks.   
“Yeah, I just feel like I should tell her,” She nods.   
We walk into the room that we were told that Savannah is in, and she’s sat up eating ice cream out of the carton.   
Aliza walks up to her and says, “Hey, Savannah.”   
“Oh, hey, you’re here!” She says, shocked at the unnotified appearance. “Hey Sam, hey Dean.”   
Savannah only has some scratches on her face, and too many bruises to count. I expected her to look worse, but for what the doctor explained she looks pretty okay.   
“How you feeling?” Aliza asks, and I hope she doesn’t wait too long to tell her what happened. The longer she waits, the harder it’s gonna be to say it.   
“Okay I guess,” She responds. “Do you know what’s going on with Jared?”  
Aliza looks away from her for a second, and she doesn’t meet her eyes again. “Jared didn’t make it.”   
“What do you mean?” She asks, confused. The doctor also mentioned how she wouldn’t be thinking the clearest either.   
“In the crash, Savannah. Jared, he didn’t make it,” Aliza answers.   
“No, that can’t be true,” She says completely emotionless. “Jared’s not dead.”  
“I’m sorry.”   
“He can’t be-” She barely whispers.   
Tears first begin to fall very quickly, but her expression doesn’t change. She sits there completely emotionless. Aliza sits on the bed beside her. Savannah attempts to say something, but it’s as if she finally got hit. She completely loses it, her voice weeping. Sam and I just stand off to the side. There’s nothing we can do or say that would make any difference. She sobs into Aliza’s arms, and it’s really awful to watch. Tears stream down Aliza’s face as well. I know she feels completely helpless.


End file.
